Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 24
Hey guys! This is Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer!! The 24th chapter! This was gonna get published on Monday or Tuesday but SkullCandy-Hime and Inazuma eleven Fangirl 123 said that i should write it today so here it is Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Katzumaki Kotora Sakura Kyandi Mazukage Maruwa Isono Beniko Fujimoto Kanami Nozawa Sadako Matsukaze Tenma Fey Rune Shindou Takuto Nishizono Shinsuke Nishiki Ryouma Otanashi Haruna Teacher 1 Teacher 2 Teacher 3 Last Time..... The team talked about stuff like school and stuff realising that it was school the next day... Suddenly a group of unknown girls came over to the Team demanding to talk to Kira. They were revealed to be Kira Kotoni's school bullies. Tsurugi got them to go away though.... the next day, it was the start of school and the team meet to new people already, things were looking up for their fist day back at school! A Friend In Need! At Raimon Junior High.... Ring Ring! Me: Akk! The bell's gone already? Argh! We all walked to classes in a big group. We had alot of people starring at us though since we were the largest group there at the time. Isono: Look guys! She's over there with her friends! Nozawa: Hmm.....This is a perfect chance! Fujimoto: No it isnt Baka! They are all going to shoo us off again arnt they if we do that now..... Isono: Will you two quit it? We need to target her when she is alone..... Nozawa: But that isnt gonna be easy though is it? Isono: I like a challenge..... The three girls walked to their classes. In Science..... Me: Hi sir! Teacher 1: *sigh* your always late, you too Akuji.....Oh! You've brought a lot of frinds with you today! Me: yep! Me and Akuji sit down at our desks. Teacher 1: Sooooo.....What's your name? Gemini: I'm Gemini Prowers! Nice to meet you! The team introduces them selfs one by one. Teacher 1: My my.......I think you all need to go to the Head Teacher's office..... Rese: Why? what have we done? Teacher 1: Nothing, Dont worry, Its only to settle you in..... Jason: We dont know where it- Teacher 1: No need! Kira! Akuji! Show them to the Headteachers office and come straight back after! Akuji + Me: Yes Sir! We grab our things and walk out of the class room. Tsurugi: So....Thats your teacher? Me: Yep.....I dont mind him.....He just a little bit.....Bossy at times thats all...... The school is creeply silent. we run up the stairs and into the office. Akuji knocks on the door. Akuji: Uh.....sir? We have a load of new studnets! Headmaster: Ah! Come in! Thank you Akuji and Kira, You can go back to your classes now. Me: Ok, Bye! We slam the door and head back to lessons. Me: Phew...... Akuji: Akk....I hate school... Me: Same...... We burst in the classroom sighing. Teacher 1: Ok, Lets start! He blabbers on about the rock cycle and acids and alkali's Ring Ring! Me: Argh! Finally! Teacher 1: As for that cheeky comment Kira, You can leave the room last! Me: What the hell!!! I slide back into my chair. Me: *Mumbles* Stupid Teacher..... The clock seems preety loud from where i am. Teacher 1: Right, You can go.... I get out of my seat and rush to the door. Megami: Finally.....what took you so long? Me: He kept me in for a 'cheeky comment!' Kyandi: Seems like your a bit of a rebel when it comes to school! Me: Me? A rebel? Nah......I just like to live freely....Thats all..... Nozawa: Argh! At this rate, shes gonna stay with them all day! Isono: Shut up for a second! Is She? Argh! Whats the point.... Fujimoto: So your giving up? Isono: No!......I'm.....Just moaning! At the School Field. Me: Argh......this day is really dragging on! Kii: Tell me about it.... She groans for a while. Hikari: Hmm....I wonder where the rest of the Raimon team are..... Gemini: Yeah.....We didnt see Kariya-Kun this morning did we? Me: No.....No we didnt..... Akuji: Sooo......what happened at the office guys? Tasuku: He just gave us our stuff like planners and other things..... Kotora: I wonder what will happen during the rest of the day too..... Ring Ring! Me: That was a short break...... Tsurugi: What have we got next? Rese: Hmmm......*Flicks through her planner* I think its Food Tech. Tsurugi: Ok....Thanks.... Rese: No problem.... At Food Tech.... Teacher 2: Today we are going to cook a chocolate cake! How exiting! I put my hand up, she turns to me and nods her head. Me: Miss! Whe are we going to cook somthing more......Interesting? Teacher 2: This is interesting! Me: I learn more at home! Teacher 2: thats quite enough now......So the recipe is on the board, Get cooking! Gemini: He he! This is actualy quite fun! Akuji: Akk! Why wont mine go right? Hikari: Look, your doing it wrong! let me help! Hikari gets the cake right next to no time. Jason: I got an idea! We can start a food fight! Megami; No but we are gonna get into deep trouble if we do! Tasuku: And besides, why would you want to waste chocolate? Me: Hmm.......I gonna try a bit of mine! It take half a spoonful and shove it in my mouth.....I was expecting it to taste nice......It was the complete opposite. Kii: Uh...Kira...Are you ok? I swallow it down and shudder. Me: That was......Eww! It was horrible! Tsurugi: I bet you they used cheapy chocolate! Akuji: For the first time ever, I agree with Tsurugi! Tsurugi smirks. Jason's eyes widen. Jason: Then all of the more reason to have a food fight! Teacher 2: Ok, I'm just going to get some resorces, I'll be back in a minute! The door slowly shuts behind her. Jason steps up onto the table. Jason: Ok! Everyone! Lets Start a Food fight! Then the chaos starts! We start chucking cake and flour at eachother. Jason: See? i told you it would be fun! Akuji and Hikari nod at eachother and grab the nearest bags of Flour. Whilst me and Tsurugi wernt looking, they tiped the whole bag on us! The Class fell silent. We were covered in the stuff! Akuji: Thats what you get! Emo! Class: Oooh! Tsurugi: Shut it FaceBook Freak! I step out of the way. Tsurugi grabs his chocolate cake and chucks it at Akuji. Tsurugi: Never mess with the master. He high fives me. Rese: lets keep going!!!! yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Food fight continues. Everyone was throwing food at everyone and anyone. Suddenly Jason's mis-aimed chocolate cake goes straight onto Our teacher's face! she wasnt happy. The class fall silent again. Jason: GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We all burst into laughter as Jason runs around the room shouting. Teacher 2: You are in soooooooo much trouble! Who started this? Jason puts his hand up proudly. We all burst into laughter again. Teacher 2: Detention for you on Friday! Jason: WHAT?!?! Thats a bit harsh! The lesson ends, The whole class is covered in Flour and Cake and we had P.E next. Kyandi: Best lesson Ever! Kotora: That was sooooo awesome! Tsurugi: Akuji, I'm still gonna get you back you know! Akuji: Same with me for throwing that cake in my face! Hkari: You gotta admit though.....It was quite funny! Me: Akk! I got my ballet Lessons! See ya! Team: Bye! Kii: I never knew she done ballet! Tsurugi: And Danm, Does she look cute with that ballet outfit on..... Gemini: Hey! Snap out of it! He gone all......Dreamy! Tsurugi: No i didnt! I was just........Yeah....Ok....I was dreaming *Sigh* They start laughing. I'm late! Argh! Miss is gonna kill me! As i run to the dance studio, i see Isono and her friends, I take no notice but they stop me. Nozawa: Hey! Where do you think your going? Me: To the Dance Studio! Let Go! I'm gonna be late! Isono: Aww! Miss Goody Two Shoes doesnt want to be late! Isnt that sweet! The girls snigger. Try to push them away but they all back me into a corner. Fujimoto: Oh no! There's no escpaing now! Nozawa: remember? We still have 'bussiness' to deal with first! Isono: forget your stupid lesson! Who cares? Me: I do! Now back off! Fujimoto: Argh! I'm fed up with you already! Isono! Lets just Beat her up! Isono: Hmmm.....Sounds like an idea.....Ok girls! Me: No! You would dare! Isono smirks and clicks her fingers. Isono: Destroy her. Suddenly, my keshin starts coming out by itself! Nozawa: Oh my days! I never knew! Isono: Grr! She has a keshin Me: Chuujistu Z Hime! Lets Go! Rose Petal Spin! They become paralised for a short time. But the headmaster comes outside. Headmaster: What are you girls doing out of lessons? I can see Hitokimo is with them. She winks at me. Headmaster: Are you bulling Kira? Isono: no we- Headmaster: Dont worry, i saw it all! Nozawa: But! Headmaster: No buts! You three! My office! Now! Isono + Fujimoto + Nozawa: Yes Sir. They walk off to his office. Headmaster: As for you Kira, I know you were trying to defend yourself, You know not to release your Keshin in school! Me: I came out by its self! Headmaster: fine.....I dont want to see it again you got me? Me: Yes Sir! Headmaster; Now run along to your lessons, Your very late! Me: I know, I know.....Thanks sir! I dash to the dance studio. Dance Teacher: What kept you? Me: Sorry miss, i had a few......Problems that i had to deal with.... Dance Teacher: We need to practice quickly! I run to the changing rooms, get changed into my Ballet outfit and dash back to the hall. Dance Teacher: ok.....We are dancing to Yiruma May Be. Me: Ok! I'm ready start! Miss shows me what i have to do. I follow as gracfully as i can. I get the hang of the dance after a while. Ring Ring! Dance Teacher: Ok....Nice Work! Now off you go! Me: Thanks Miss! I dash to the changing rooms, get changed back into my school uniform and leave. Me: Phew! That was one tiering dance! I meet up with the team outside. Gemini; Hi Kira! How was it? Me: I was really late! I got caught up by Isono and her gang again but the headmaster stopped her. But my keshin realeased on its own! How weird! Tsurugi: Not them again..... Hikari; where are they now? Me; Hmm......Headmasters office! Ring Ring! Me: Was that the bell? Tsurugi: No....I'm pretty sure that was my phone. He took it out of his bag. It was Shindou. Tsurugi; Why is he calling me? Shindou: Hi, Tsurugi, We have a problem.....Where are you now? Tsurugi: At Raimon..... Shindou: Come to the stadium quickly! Tsurugi: No but....i'm at school! i cant just run out of there can i Baka! Shindou: Ok ok.....try asking the head master! Tsurugi: Fine.... He puts the phone down and slips it back in his bag. Megami: That was Shindou? Tsurugi: yeah.... He wants us to go to the stadium.... Kotora: But were at school! Tsurugi: Exactly! But he said we should tell the headmaster. Kyandi: We might as well just go now then.... Tsurugi: fine, Lets go. We all get up and run to the office. Tsurugi bangs on the door and opens it. The three girls are in there. Isono: Oh! Have you came to save me from this nightmare? Tsurugi; Quiet You! Headmaster, We got to go.... Headmaster: Why's that? Tsurugi: I got a call from Shindou saying that the team are in trouble! Headmaster: Fine, Your dismissed. Tsurugi: Thanks sir! He closes the door behind him. Isono: so he wasnt so much of a knight in shining armor then..... Me: Nicely done Kyousuke! He smiles. We all run to the stadium and belive me, it was a long trip! At the Stadium.... Shindou: You Made It! Mazukage: Phew! I was starting to think that you didnt turn up! Me: Coach? What are you doing here? Mazukage: Raimon said that they needed a hand so i came to help....but i was too late.... Rese: what happened? Tenma: Endou....Got sealed in the sphere device... Fey: But he done it to save me so fair play on him! Gemini: Sphere device.....Hmm.... Shinsuke: It was Beta's..... Nishiki: Her original plan was to seal Fey but Endou got sealed instead. Haruna: And now they are claiming that he died in a car accident..... The team look down.... Me: What the hell are you standing around for? We got to get him back! Shindou: Your right! Tenma: Ok! Lets go and get Endou back! Shindou: So....Your coming with us too? Jason: Of course we are! We cant just stand around too! Fey: Here we go! Raimon + Kaiousei: Yeah! Megami; I hope this works..... Tenma: dont worry! It will Next Time..... Kaiousei Gakuen decide to help out Raimon to get Endou back! Gouenji is now Raimon's coach? He takes the teams to God Eden for Training but a new team turn up called Team A5. How will the teams cope? Will they ever get Endou back? Find out in the Next Chapter! Kotoni~x 15:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm Not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series